captainjapanfandomcom-20200215-history
SHADOW
The evil organization known as the Shadowkan-Empire are the main antagonists of Seigi Senshi Captain Japan. ''The Shadowkan are a race a mutant alien-lifeforms that are the result of bio-genetic engineering by Lord-Destruction, combining his own DNA with both alien DNA and advanced technology to create powerful living weapons. They have already taken over many planets and are now planning to attack Earth. *'Lord-Destruction': The series' main antagonist and leader of the Shadowkan-Empire, an evil spider-like alien entity that plans to take over Earth because he beleaves that earth-creatures such as humans are a mistake of nature and that the Shadowkan are the true rulers of the planet. He looks-like a humanoid spider with a twisted red-arm and a lower-body of random cables & wires. Despite him being cunning & ruthless, he also has a twisted sense of humor. **'Zaigain': Zaigain is the main field-commander of the Shadow-Kaijin, and a rival to Captain-Japan. He's a mantis/spider/flea/moth themed mutant that fights with a katana-like sword and is an expert in hand-to-hand combat. **'Dr. Probe': Dr. Probe is the Empire's twisted robot scientist that creates the monsterous robots and weapons that Destruction uses in his plans. He often gets annoyed by Imp & Pixie as he tries to work. **'Lady Widow': Lady-Widow is a pony/wasp/spider female Shadow-General and always wants to please Lord-Destruction. She cares for Imp & Pixie (like a little brother & sister), often letting them come along on her missions. She is an expert in Shadow-Magic. **'Imp''' & Pixie: Imp (a small furry spider/fly/plant creature) & Pixie (a mutated version of the alien race that Chocolate & Mint are from). These two serve as spies for the Shadowkan, they are also great comic-relief by annoying the Shadowkan-generals (every good tokusatsu/cartoon evil organization has to have comic relief, right?). Imp's a boy & Pixie's a girl. *'Raptors': The footsoldiers of the Shadowkan-Empire. Raptors are half spider & half lizard and are armed with gauntlets that work as both a short dagger and a machine-gun. ''Shadow-Kaijin: ''The Shadow-Kaijin are the Shadowkan-Empire's monsters of the week. They are the result of the combination of Shadowkan genetics, robotics and captured alien technology. They can either organic, mecha or something else. Shadow-Mutants: These are purely organic Shadow-Kaijin that Lord-Destruction created to serve as the main bulk of his whole army. They come in all sorts of strange shapes and sizes and are more powerful then the Raptors. *'Gumoshoki-Shadow: '''The first Shadow-Kaijin to appear in Neo-Tokyo, this large Shadow-Mutant has the head of a cat, but the body of a giant spider and can fire webs from it's frontal-claws. *'Kushuro-Shadow: A gorilla-like insectoid Shadow-Mutant with superhuman-strength and venomous spines in his elbows. *'Shishi-Shadow: '''A strange plant-spore/jellyfish like Shadow-Mutant with stinging-tentacles and poisonous spores. *'Tokaicho-Shadow: The "brother" of Gumoshoki-Shadow, but can fly, fire needles from his hands and has razor-sharp talons. Shadow-Robots: These are Shadowkan robots or machines created by Dr. Probe to carry out missions that Shadow-Mutants can't. *'Shadow-Robot T.G 20:' *'Shadow-Robot X.K 69:'